


Of Almonds And Sunshine

by Orions_Belt



Category: Dreamtalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orions_Belt/pseuds/Orions_Belt
Summary: A re-write of the Dreamtalia scene where Justice leaves the cast.





	Of Almonds And Sunshine

His heart was soaring only a minute ago.

How could this happen- _this shouldn’t be happening._ This can’t be real- but nothing here is real. Then this can’t be… fake-real. It _can’t._

The surprise in his eyes that were so warm with affection not even a heartbeat ago, the strain on his muscles to keep a calm face as the blood cut his breath off. He forced his lips into a smile.

His soft brown hair- memories entered his mind of almonds and dying sunlight- had a few sticky curls from something warm and wet.

The fact that Japan didn’t even have to ask to know what it was proved that this wasn’t real- _please, please, please._

“Justice!”

A smile like a sunset- beautiful and going too quickly.

“...I’m sorry.”

He tries to rally his emotions- where was his anger? His courage? He could do something about this if he acted fast enough-

“Y-you don’t have to apologize!” Was he whispering? Shouting? There was no wind in this place but the long dead branches of the tree behind him- _more memories of books and late lunches and golden laughter-_ rattled in time with the breath in his lungs.

“France! Canada! Someone, heal him, _please,_ I-“

Before he can bring his gaze up to meet their eyes- frozen in shock, fear, panic, sadness, there's a different kind of warmth on his cheek. Soft and reassuring- muscle memory wants to make him lean into it. He can’t remember if he does.

“Shh, shh. No.. no.”

The boiling acid of adrenaline fights the numbness in his veins. As the words register, dread settles its mottled wings over his shoulders.

“...No?”

The sun drops lower. Orange. 

“I… I guess I wasn’t… meant to live this long.”

With a roar, adrenaline ravages his system. Bile rises in his throat- _already so raw from screaming_ \- and cuts his chest to ribbons like a knife.

“Don’t talk like that! You’re going to be okay!” The tremor in his voice offsets his attempt at a cheery tone. He can’t smile. He wonders for a second how he manages to do it so often.

Another wave- _‘It’s not as hard as it looks, I promise. Here, may I show you?’ ‘Please do.’_

Justice’s eyes warm as Japan looks at him again, and he silently swears to himself never to look away again.

...Red.

“I… want you to stay strong… okay? I don’t- _aHCK-_ “ His cough sounds normal until he starts gasping, and Japan doesn’t recall when he started crying but he can barely see and-

Someone is stroking his hair.

“I don’t want… to meet you in th.. the afterlife so soon, okay?”

“ _Please,”_ ...was that him? “please, just stay still and… and let- and let me heal you- you… you’re… its going to be…”

Japan’s eyes clear for only a moment… Purple. He’s running out if time- he has to do _something-_

“My… last regret… was not being able… to… avenge you, my-“ his breath hitches on a horrible gasp, “...my Lord…”

A dam breaks, and torrents of memories come through from Hermit- _a gorgeous castle with only two inhabitants. Cooking in a wide kitchen- flour covered clothes and cheeks- noons in the garden with the flowers, nights on the roof with a candle and so many books on the cosmos he had to remind Justice we don’t yet know it all. Late mornings with breakfast in bed, afternoon dances in the ballroom! oh_ god _how he missed that ballroom. Justice being there when his nerves took over his mind, always, always, being there._  

The ruins in the distance send up a hollow howl as the wind barrels through them… it wasn’t supposed to be windy here.

“You are going to live!” He cries- was that Japan or Hermit? Are they the same? “Stay here- stay with me!”

Blue. He can already see the stars, now. Justice slips his hand down to Japan's cheek again.

“Don’t b… don’t be so sad…”

_Sun-warmed window sills with just enough pillows. Tea. Hot chocolate. Sunshine… SUNSHINE!!!_  

“Justice… Please…”

Black. 

“Everything… will be… alright, my… my-“ 

Japan’s hand around his back feels hot.

“-My…  l...ov…”

 

……

 

……

 

That was the first time in awhile Germany had to step up to address him in commands. He couldn’t hear much else. His eyes were so watery, and the sun was like a spear through his skull.

He finds his anger too late, and everyone, _everyone_ shrinks back at his glare- directed at his own captain.

_“Yes. Sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really don’t like dreamtalia. Im not even done yet but like…. Japan needs a break. (By don’t like it I mean im way too into it and im mad that it hurt me, haha)


End file.
